The Last Stand of the Line of Durin
by LouphiaTheHobbit
Summary: The end of the line of Durin through the eyes of Fíli, Kíli and Thorin. Major character death and spoilers for both, book and film. Three chapters for three dwarves, mini-fics!
1. Fíli

**Author's note: So, I just got home from watching The Battle of Five Armies and I am, I must admit, very very disappointed. Only thing to make it better: Alter it! If you haven't seen the film this will be spoiler-y for you!**

**Also, character death. **

**In case you're waiting for an update on In a Hole in the Ground: Don't worry, I'm pretty sure it'll come some time around Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: Not me. If it was, things would have been different!**

**I. Fíli**

The moment Fíli can, he sends his brother away, hoping to buy him enough time to get away unharmed. For a second or two the terror in his heart subdues, for now his brother is, hopefully, safe. Yet, when he sees odd shadows around the next corner and smells fire he knows. He knows he will never talk to Kíli again, or hug him or tease him. And suddenly, he regrets not saying goodbye, he regrets leaving him. He was supposed to protect his brother. Not to send him away to an unknown fate. Without a warning the terror is back. He does not fear for himself, no, he made peace with his own demise some time ago, he knew he'd take any blade aimed at his brother without a second thought. But now, he cannot protect, he cannot reach him. He cannot even hear his brother.

When the first orc attacks, he is ready. Sword drawn, teeth bared and the fury of his line running trough his body. He fights for everything he knows, his mother back at home in the Blue Mountains, his father, long dead, his uncle, the King but mostly, for his brother.

Before the end comes, he sees him again. One last time. The fear in his little brother's eyes nearly breaks him and for a moment, Fíli is not sure if it is a blessing or a curse to be granted that last moment.

"Run", he manages to bellow, trying to swallow the choking angst that creeps upon him when he sees Kíli's eyes widen with a mixture of sheer panic and despair.

Before he feels the blade, he is dimly aware of his brother's scream and all he can think is how he failed him. What kind of king would he have made, he was not even able to protect his baby brother.

A selfish part of him is glad that he goes first and does not have to see his little brother die.

He is dead before he hits the ground, the last thing in his ears Kíli's pained scream of denial.


	2. Kíli

**A/N: Here we go, chapter two. Again, major spoilers for BoFA! But let's face it, we all knew this was coming... I'm really looking forward to hearing from you - please share your opinions on both the film and my little alteration :)**

**Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: Guess what; not mine!**

**II The Last Stand of the Line of Durin: Kíli **

Kíli watches with unconfined horror as a blade pierces his brother from behind and the older dwarf's body starts falling to the ground. He is vaguely aware of a horrified scream that tears from his throat and for the blink of an eye he cannot move. He is frozen to the spot. His brother. His invincible older brother is falling to his certain death. Kíli will never know what is worse: The look in his brother's eyes or the knowledge that this will be their last moment. Both sickens him to no end.

Absurdly, all Kíli can think of when he watches his brother fall, is how the blonde used to check under their bed for orcs and dragons when a very young Kíli was scared at night. Fíli, who had always been there. Who had looked out for him all his life.

_I belong with my brother_.

The words echo in his mind before there is nothing but a roaring fire in his veins. _Avenge him_.

Kíli does not remember starting to move, he does not remember silently bidding his brother farewell, and he does not remember Thorin's outraged scream. The last thing he remembers is blue eyes watching the sky without seeing anything. For minutes there's only his blade and killing orcs. Killing those responsible for Fíli's death. In truth, there is nothing. Nothing will ever be enough.

The first thing he actually comprehends after watching his brother fall, is Tauriel's scream. It shakes him to the core and tears whatever composure he has left to shreds. _I cannot loose them both _is his first clear thought and he starts running towards the sound of her voice.

_I know what I feel, I am not afraid. _

But he is. Oh, how afraid he is of what his life would be like without his brother and without her. Empty. So empty.

Moments later, when the orc's spear moves towards his chest, he is torn between a wild desire to live, to hold Tauriel or maybe to hold onto her and a sudden sense of relief. His brother will be there. He will be waiting, like he always had.

A single tears makes its way down Kíli's cheek before he closes his eyes and maybe it is good that no one can ask him why, because he could not have explained the emotional battle that was raging deep within him.


	3. Thorin

**A/N: **

**1\. Last one up. **

**2\. Happy new year!**

**3\. In case you're interested: currently working on the next chapter of In a Hole in the Ground. No clue what I'm talking about? Check it out!**

**Disclaimer: not mine, sadly! **

**Oh, and please, do let me know what you think! I value your opinion a lot :)**

**III- The Last Stand of the Line of Durin: Thorin **

Thorin has known loss all his life. He lost his grandfather, his father, his brother to battle, and countless others. But nothing could have prepared him for what he felt when he saw Fíli die. His nephew, his heir, a son he never had. This is not how it is supposed to end, he thinks and he wants to stop time, to change place with Fíli but it is already too late. The blonde's scream echoes in his mind, followed by another, heart breaking one seconds later. He doesn't have to look to know that Fíli, son of Dís, has fallen. His younger brother's scream tells him all he needs to know, as does the unnatural position Fíli's body comes to a halt in. Broken.

The line of Durin has started crumbling around him and a flash of dark hair alerts him to Kíli's movement. Again, he wants to stop time, to step in, to reason with Kíli but he cannot help thinking of his own brother dying. For a second, he sees himself raging with madness and grief after he watches Frerin fall and there is nothing he can do.

It is the last time he sees Kíli alive.

Later, much later, he lies on the cold ground, waiting for death. He is pretty sure Kíli is dead, too, because other wise, he would have found him by now. It breaks him all over again. Sweet, brave Kíli dead and cold. He hopes that somebody is there with him, because the thought of his little dark haired dwarfling, all alone, dying, is more than he can take.

While his life is slowly seeping out of him, he thinks that he remembers a female voice calling for his younger nephew and he takes some comfort in that. For all he knows it was just his imagination but it lessens the pain in his heart a little.

Thorin tries to move to catch one last glimpse of his golden boy but the pain is too much.

Next to him, Bilbo is talking about eagles and some other nonsense and Thorin is glad the hobbit is there, it's somehow comforting not to be alone. Not for long, though. His mind keeps circling around his words form a day before and it keeps getting harder to listen to the hobbit.

_Everything I did, I did for them. _

He failed them. He knows he did. He'd like to think otherwise but it is impossible to do so, when all he sees before him are Fíli's empty blue eyes and all he can hear is Kíli's pained scream.

Thorin closes his eyes and allows death to take him. He won't be alone in the Halls of the Waiting but he'd give all the gold in Erebor not to see his nephews there.


End file.
